


uh oh sisters!

by clownbitch (pgsaihara)



Category: James Charles - Fandom, instagram - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pgsaihara/pseuds/clownbitch
Summary: you and james have a misunderstanding about kmart.





	uh oh sisters!

You sit on the desk in James's room. You are shivering in the cold. Why does he have the air conditioning up so high, anyway, you wonder as you tremble in the cold?  
Soon, you can hear him returning home. You panic a little bit- what will you possibly say to him? You spent the night at his house last night, and it was a little bit awkward when he left to go get groceries from the Kmart down the street (you didn't have the heart to tell him that Kmart didn't carry groceries, but you didn't want him to make a fool of himself, so you gently suggested that he go to Walmart instead, but he was adamant about going to Kmart.), but you know that you really like him and you want to spend more time around him.   
James approaches his room, and you suck in a breath.   
"Hi sisters!"   
"H-hi James! How was your day?"  
"I'm a little disappointed today, sister! I didn't see any groceries at Kmart- you weren't going to tell me that they don't sell food items, were you?"  
You freeze, your face flushed with embarrassment. "A-ah, James, I just... didn't want to make you feel bad, I didn't know if you knew or not-"  
"Well, sister... I sure am hungry."   
You contemplate what he is insinuating with that threatening, slightly frustrated tone in his voice, but you hardly have time to ponder before there is a disgusting wet crackle and his jaw is hanging down to the floor. Your eyes bulge as you stare at the abyss in the back of his throat, backing away. How the FUCK were you to know this would go so wrong? You try to run, but his tongue shoots out like a frog's and wraps around you.   
"Buh buh, suster," he slurs out, trying to speak in his usual light tone, but finding it hard to speak with a full mouth. Before you know it, you're being shoved down his throat and into his stomach, a tight fit but surprisingly accomodating, like being in a giant mess of cling wrap and chicken broth.  
You wonder if you're going to die here.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke


End file.
